Dream of Agnes
by SeekerMeeker
Summary: One-shot of Agnes! This a short story that hopefully precedes the movie itself! Featuring Agnes and her dream, sharing it with Gru! [Despicable Me is the property of Illumination Entertainment and the Universal Studios. I wish them well in their journey ahead.]


**[** _ **Despicable Me**_ **is the property of the Illumination Entertainment and the Universal Pictures.]**

* * *

 **Dream of Agnes**

 **June 28, 20XX**

 **11:45 PM Friday, Pacific Standard Time**

 **Gru's House somewhere in Los Angeles, California**

"GRU!"

"Arrghh! Wuz up, Ognus?"

"Hehe! Gru, it's Agnes here!"

"Arrghh...Agnes? Agnes, why are you still up late?"

"I had a dream!"

"A dream! Wait, let's go out and chat."

* * *

"So, Agnes," said a large, imposing man with a strange nose that looked like a mask from a plague doctor, except his head was plain bald. "What was your dream?"

He wore his black-ish pajamas and a sleep coat, but sat on his rhino chair. He faced a cute, little girl, with brown eyes that shone with such energy that they looked more blue than brown. Her black hair was cleanly tidied, and had an erect ponytail tied up with a red scrunchie.

"Strange fer yea to have a dream," he said. "And remember enough to wake me up."

"Oh!" the little girl jumped for joy. "But it was amazing! I finally found a unicorn!"

"Oh brother," he rolled his eyes, but smiled at his daughter's genuine innocence.

"It looked so different, though," she said. "It was all-white, unlike my doll. It also had its horn on its left side, and a bump on the other."

Gru raised an eyebrow.

"And," she continued, jumping up and down. "It had a single bump on its right side of the head, but no matter! It was one real UNICORN!"

Her scream rocked the house, and a few Minions, on night patrol, groaned at the uproar.

"Just get to work," Gru told them. They obeyed without a single word, but smiled at Agnes. It was only because of her that they could stay up.

"And what did the unicorn do?" Gru asked her.

"Oh!" she said. "I don't remember much, but it did some sort of 'baaing' and I hugged it tight! It licked me back like a dog, too!"

"How did you find it?" Gru asked.

"Before," she said. "Edith and I went into a restaurant, and saw a unicorn horn! Then, the owner there told me about a forest nearby, and I screamed! Then, mama Lucy came in and did some crazy moves before we went."

"Yeah," Gru said, looking away. It was obvious that she and her sister went to a shady place, and Lucy had to save them.

"And what happened?"

"Well," she admitted. "I don't remember much, but some sort of bad guy kidnapped us, and we had to be saved again. This time, I held unto a unicorn, which kept baaing, and I only remember being saved again by you and Lucy."

She suddenly yawned, very wide.

"OK," Gru said. "Time to sleep."

"Y-yeah," she admitted, and faltered before Gru picked her up and put her into her unicorn bed.

"Well," Gru whispered to himself, as he kissed her forehead. "At least a goat is better than a unicorn, as long as she's happy."

Gru was about to leave, but a stray toy on the ground tripped, and he fell down, yelling.

"Gru!" roared Lucy. "Can you try and whisper, for crying out loud?"

"Sorry, Lucy!" he answered back, wincing. "I am coming."

"So," Lucy said, calmer. "What did Agnes do?"

"A dream about a unicorn," he curtly said. "And you saving her from some guys in a unicorn store or something."

"What a sweetie," she said. "You and her, I mean."

"Please," he said. "Let's go to sleep."

"Good night," she answered, kissing him.

"Good night," he answered back. "And I hope Agnes is fine."

"She will," she giggled. "At least a goat with one horn is better than a unicorn."

"Yes-wait, you heard that?"

"Eh..."

"Lucy!"

Both laughed, and just went to sleep. They suddenly dreamed of riding on a unicorn shaped like a fancy car.

"Oh brother," Gru suddenly said. "Not again."

* * *

 **This is a fanfic to celebrate the coming of Despicable Me 3. Thank you for reading, and I hope that the movie will be a blast!**

 **And if you notice, I am more of a fan of the girls, more than the Minions.**

 **Good luck!**

 **Side note: I am a fan of both Despicable Me and Girls und Panzer, a Japanese TV show that has a crazy idea. So yeah, I tried for a crossover, but found it too complicated. However, I am currently on a GuP fanfic, which has some elements of the Despicable Me.**

 **Update: By the way, if you all are interested, please check out "Welcome to America, GuP," my latest and (so far) one of the best stories I've written so far. Please review, like, follow, or whatever you can (even PM me if you want specific details), because I appreciate each visit and review.**

 **Thank you, and have a (hopefully) peaceful day!**


End file.
